Wanted: Flatmate
by BlueEyes444
Summary: Scorpius needs a flat. Albus needs a flatmate. What could possibly go wrong? -AlbusScorpius, RoseOFC. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

i.

I wake up to pounding and the repeated call of my name.

(Which let me tell you is not a pleasant way to wake up in the morning.)

It's Rose.

Of course.

Opening my eyes, I stare sleepily at the clock on my nightstand. Noon. So, I've only been asleep for five hours. Like Queen Victoria was, I'm not amused.

Groaning softly, I bury my head into the pillow and pray that she'll go away so I can sleep for a couple more hours.

No such luck.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I know you're awake! If you don't acknowledge me in five seconds, I will not be held responsible for my actions, understand?" With every word, Rose's voice is becoming steadily higher. At this rate, my landlord will overstep his own two week warning, and kick me out sooner.

I swear softly before lifting my head up from the pillow and calling out, "The door's unlocked."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, the door creaks open and I can see a flash of red hair. "Before I come in, I need to know if you're descent."

I give one of my famous Scorpius Malfoy eye rolls before my gaze lands on my almost completely nude bed mate who somehow is still sleeping through the noise. Oh, yeah. Forgot about her.

"Sure," I call back with a quiet giggle. _Well, I am at least. _

Rose barges in, her hair in wild curls, not bothering to close the door behind her. In a few short strides, she's in front of my bed, her lips curled up in a scowl.

"Honestly?"

Feigning innocence, I counter back with, "Honestly what?"

Making a sound of annoyance, Rose starts picking up pieces of female clothing from the floor. "You're a pig."

I laugh, adjusting the blanket that covers the lower part of my body. Yawning, I say, "I have a killer body. They appreciate it. It's mutual satisfaction."

Rose just shakes her head, expression a mixture of fond annoyance and amusement but doesn't reply, just continues searching for clothes across the scattered floor.

Though it's unconfirmed I think she has a mild case of OCD.

I opens my mouth to add to my comment but the woman, Melinda maybe, stirs about this time. Blonde hair falling over a partial of her face, she slowly sits up, clutching a sheet to her chest. Rose glances over, then flushes and hurriedly looks away. This doesn't escape my notice of course.

"Can I have my clothes?" Melinda (maybe Molly?) asks quietly, looking down. Rose silently steps closer and gives her the wad of clothes.

_Does Rosie have a crush?_ I mouth at the redhead causing her to flush again. I take that as a yes. Another thing to tease her about later then. I take delightful pleasure in this.

Turning to my companion, I give one of my famous Scorpius Malfoy crooked grins. And no, I don't spend time looking in the mirror to prefect them. Of course not. "Feel free to take a shower." The woman nods, clutches her clothes and sheet to her, and gets up of the bed, going the few short feet to the bathroom and closing the door. It's only a moment later that the sound of the shower fills the air.

I sigh. Damn, I would have loved to join her.

It's silent for a minute before I break it with, "Now, seeing that I'm sure you didn't just come over to catch a free glimpse of perfect female body. What's up, Rosie?"

Looking flustered, Rose clears her throat and starts picking up articles of my clothes that are scattered across the floor. I watch on, amused.

"Well, last night you told me that you got your newest eviction notice, right?" I raise my eyebrow, suddenly feeling finding my blanket very interesting.

My evictions are always a touchy subject. I haven't actually held down a flat for about five years now. What can I say. My landlords and ladies just can't handle my awesomeness.

Rose prattles on with, "Well, you know my cousin Albus right?"

I frown, knitting my eyebrows together, and think. Albus...Albus. "Oh, that kid in...er...Ravenclaw?"

Rose laughs as she dumps all my clothes in a laundry basket. "That's Louis."

Sighing, I shake his head. "Nope, don't know him."

Rose rolls her eyes as she gets down and looks under my bed. I have no idea what she's doing and probably don't want to know.

"Scorp, he was in the same year as us. Same house as _you_."

I move over to the edge of the bed and look down at her, catching side of only her lower back and legs. "Really?"

"Yes, he was. Gryffindor through and through," she says, voice muffled. "Merlin, you really are an idiot." This part she says more to herself then anyone but I hear it all the same.

Grinning, I lean over and casually move a foot so I can bop her on the arse. She squeals at the contact then starts swearing at me.

I giggle...er, chuckle, yeah, I don't giggle, as I move my foot back on the bed.

About this time, the bathroom door opens and the blonde steps out. In clothes this time. Sadly.

Rose doesn't come out from under the bed and I think that I know the reason why.

Pulling a hand though my hair, I send a smile at the woman and say, "I'll call you, okay?" A muffled snicker comes from under the bed, because we all know I won't.

The woman gives a small smile back, says "sure," then walks out, closing the door behind her. My gaze follows her out. Merlin, she has a good arse.

"It's safe to come out now, Rosie," I sing-song after a moment, grinning.

Rose slithers from under the bed, carrying another wad of clothes. I raise an eyebrow. How did those get under there?

"What was I saying?" she asks breathlessly. I refrain from smirking again. Rose says I have a smirking addiction. I don't believe her.

"Something about your cousin?" I prompt, rolling onto my stomach, and resting my chin on my hands.

"Oh, yes! See, Albus is in the need of a flatmate and seeing that you need a flat..." Rose trails off with a shrug as she dumps the newest pile of clothes in the laundry basket. It's getting quite full now. Merlin, I didn't realize just how many clothes I had.

I ponder what she said for a moment before asking, "Where is this flat?"

Rose grins, a look of excitement on her face. "About seven miles away from here."

I shrug as I pull myself up in sitting position. Running a hand down my face, I say, "I'll be happy to check it out."

Giggling Rose pats my head. "Good because he's coming over in about ten minutes to pick you up so get dressed."

I fall to the bed and groan.

What am I getting myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

ii.

"Are you gonna get dressed anytime soon?" Rose asks, raising her eyebrows in this way that shows me that she thinks I should.

I grunt, turning over to bury my head in my pillow. I feel a headache coming on. "No," I mumble, waving a hand in the air dismissively. "Too much work, Rosie. Too much work."

Rose gives a rather loud snort but otherwise doesn't comment. I hear my refrigerator door opening. "Damn. What do you eat?" I wince as I hear her move some bottles around. "All that's in here is beer and a moldy loaf of bread. Ew."

Sighing, I pull myself into a sitting position and give her a one armed shrug. I knew this was going come up eventually. "Take out, eating with the family and it's not beer. It's _wine_."

She gives me a wide eyed stare as she leans herself against the 'fridge. "Just take out or your weekly meal with your family?" she asks, incredulously.

I'm saved from answering by a gentle knock on the door. I pose a disinterested expression on my face. My plan is to play hard to get. I don't want to come across too strong. I want him to know that while he needs me, I can easily find someone else to share a flat with (which in reality I can't but really, that's beside the point.)

"It's unlocked," Rose calls out when she realizes that I'm in no mood to answer. After a moment, the door slowly opens and brown-haired bloke steps in.

What catches my attention is his hair. It's not just any hair. It's _really_ nice looking hair and I can't help but point this out to him.

He stares at me in this way that reminds me of Rose a lot, like he just can't comprehend my brilliance. Which, I admit, is easy to understand. Not a lot of people can. Well, actually, nobody can.

"Hair obsession and smirking addiction," Rose says, matter-of-fact. I roll my eyes. Maybe, the hair obsession, _maybe_, but never the smirking addiction.

He blinks before coming over to me and offering a hand, which I stare at it wryly. "Albus," he says with a friendly smile.

I arch a single eyebrow, something I picked up from Rose over the years. The vibe I'm getting from him is major over eager puppy. I can't decide if I like it or not, so I decide to figure it out later. I study him for a moment, before reaching out and shaking his hand.

"I'm going call you Bus," I say, dropping my hand back to my lap. "And I'm Scorpius but I'm sure you know that."I sniffle. "_Everybody_ knows who I am."

Rose makes an odd choking sound that sounds like a felis catus being strangled and Albus just gives me this weird stare that for some reason makes me feel slightly weird. I don't want to think about it because I sense it could easily get into awkward territory real fast.

"You're arrogant, aren't you?" he asks, mildly.

"No, I'm sexy," I counter back with a smirk. "Everybody knows this too."

Rose gives a long-suffering sigh as she comes over to us. "Before you, Scorpius, drive Albus into insanity by your sexiness, I'm going to steal him away for a second." She latches on his arm, guiding him just out of earshot and I frown.

What could she want to say that she didn't want me to hear? The only thing I can come up with is that they want to talk about me. But why wouldn't Rose want me to hear? I know I'm awesome.

I sigh and pick at my thumbnail. Girls are strange. Very strange.

I shoot them another look. They're still deeply involved in whatever they're talking. I feel oddly put out with them. If they're going to talk about me, they should do it where at I can hear.

I pick at my thumbnail some more. I'm getting increasingly bored and my headache isn't helping much.

"I need to shower," I announce, rather dramatically. This draws their attention to me. I stand up, wrapping one of my sheets around me just so. I start the few feet to the bathroom before pausing when I realize they're not following.

I turn back around, and wave a head towards the bathroom. "Are you guys coming or what?" I ask, and Rose gives a one shoulder shrug before coming. She's used to this. We've spent more times then I can count in bathrooms. Her taking a shower, me taking a shower, the list goes on. I've seen her nude more than any other female, I think. And that isn't nearly as sexual as it sounds.

For lack of anything else, Albus follows her. A loyal _and_ eager puppy.

The bathroom isn't the best place for three people but we managed with Albus pressed to the wall and Rose sitting on the floor beside him.

I turn on the shower before dropping the sheet to the ground. From the corner of my eye, I see Albus look away, ducking his head.

"Why are you looking away? I don't have anything you haven't seen before," I point out. Albus flushes a pleasant shade of red and Rose giggles.

"I haven't seen those tattoos before," he mumbles, still quite red.

I narrow my eyes, but don't say anything. My spine's decorated in several different tattoos. They're a sensitive subject.

I step in the shower, and for a moment, just let myself enjoy the hot water. "So, Bus," I call out. "Tell me a bit about this flat."

"What do you want to know?"

Hm. Good question. I pick up a bottle of shampoo and pour some onto my hand. "How much will be my half of the rent?"

He quickly rattles of a number and I frown. That's cheaper than this place is. Hm. _Very good,_ I think. "What ground rules do you have?"

"Warning before bringing anyone home, always pay your half of the rent on time..." he trails off. "Um, this is so awkward."

I don't find anything awkward about the way we're talking so I ignore his late statement. I quickly finish rinsing off as I think over what he just said. It sure doesn't sound bad. This flat sharing thing sure looks better every moment.

I turn the water off before stepping out. Albus is studying the floor tile carefully. I just shake my head, amused, as I get a towel and wrap it around my waist. He's a weird one.

Rose is playing on her phone, her fingers flying fast over the keys. I see a good opportunity and can't resist so I quickly step over to her and snatch the phone from her hands.

"Oi!" she says, startled. I smirk, scrolling slowly through her texts. Rose doesn't bother to try to stop me. She's long known that nothing stops me when I want something.

_Lily, Victoire, Lily, Hugo, Lily, Hugo, Molly, Hugo... _"Boring," I say, tossing her phone back at her.

She rolls her eyes, pocketing it once again. "Thanks," she says, dryly.

"No problem." I turn back to Albus, who is still looking anywhere but me. I find this rather ridiculous. I open my mouth to tell him this but for some reason, the words catch in my throat. I frown, and instead nudge him with my foot. He looks up.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask. He raises both eyebrows, studying me intently. I fight not to squirm.

"Are you going to get dressed?" he returns, almost mirroring his cousin's exact wording from earlier. What is it about these two and me being dressed? I honestly can't figure it out.

I sigh. "Do you want me to get dressed?"

Albus opens his mouth as if to say something before he closes it again, obviously deciding not to say whatever was on his mind. Shrugging, he says, "Well, I don't care one way or another, but I think my landlady might. And we don't want people to talk."

I wave a hand at him, seeing his point. I don't want to get on the bad side of my possible future landlady. At least not until I moved in..._if,_ I moved in. "They do little else," I mutter, grabbing a pair of jeans from the floor. Not bothering to put on anything under, I pull them on, dropping the towel in the process.

Rose stands up and grabs a shirt from the ground, before helping me put it on. My shoulder throbs in a way it hasn't done in a while and the slight wince of mine, doesn't go unnoticed by Rose. _Of course._

"Hurt?" she asks, and my skin crawls, for not the first time, as Albus openly stares. For the first time, I'm uncomfortable though I'm not sure why. I brush it off, focusing instead on trying to get my shoulder in the sleeve.

I nod in answer to Rose's question as I get the shirt on. Rose's fingers are cool to the touch.

Rose makes a musing sound under her breath but otherwise doesn't comment. I'm grateful, in a way. As much as I like attention, I would rather not have it now.

So," I begin, turning to Albus. "Do you mind violin?"

Albus gives an easy. "Do I even want to know?"

I give him a smirk, as I run my hands carelessly through my hair. The ladies dig the 'just rolled out of bed' look. I shrug. "Probably not," I reply, leaving it at that. Something to tempt him with. Make him curious.

Rose rolls her eyes, which I've noticed that she's doing more lately for some reason. Like I mentioned earlier, girls are so weird. "Come on, you two." She pushes past me and out the bathroom.

"Hey, aren't we-"

"We're going to walk," Rose interrupts, as she grabs a pair of flip-flops from the floor. She tosses them at me and I barely catch them before they get to the ground. I jam my feet in them with a frown. I like walking as much the next bloke but it's not a favorite pastime. I sigh. Oh, well. Maybe the fresh air will help my headache. Rose always tells me my problem is that I don't get out enough.

Maybe she's right. Though hell will have to freeze over before I tell her that. I don't want her to get in a big head or something.

Albus leads the way out, with Rose closely following and me tagging a little ways behind them

On the walk to the flat, Albus and Rose stay in hushed conversation. Normally, I would feel annoyed that I wasn't involved in whatever was getting discussed but this time I'm glad I'm not. Looks like Dom's been knocked up and has no idea who the baby daddy is. This doesn't surprise me. I've only met Dominique a few times, but let's just say that she makes me look tame.

As we walk, I take the time to study Albus. He interests me, I'll give him. Why or how, I'm not sure but he does. Maybe it's his hair. His hair is rather awesome looking. Not as awesome as _mine_ of course.

It's about this time that Rose and Albus come to an abrupt stop. I almost run into them but manage to stop myself in time.

"That wasn't seven miles," I mutter, not surprised. Rose isn't good at geography and stuff like that.

I step up to one side of Albus and try to figure out what they're staring at.

"There," Albus begins, pointing at a building across the street. "Is the flat."

I wave away his comment as my eyes find a pretty hot looking brunette sitting on the steps.

"I want it," I say, eyes never leaving her. "Where do I sign?"

Rose groans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

iii.

"And she's not part of the deal," Albus says with a laugh, just as Rose demands, "Do you only think about shagging?"

"Flower, do you honestly think so low of me?" I ask, turning to Rose, eyes widening so I'm a picture of innocence. Rose shoots me a look that would make lesser men pass out. I just chuckle.

"Why do I even put up with you?" Rose asks, rolling her eyes.

"Because I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you," I supply helpfully.

Albus gives a small laugh, slugging me in the arm. A shiver that isn't at all unpleasant runs though me. I ignore it. "I think that was a rhetorical question," he says, eyes dancing with amusement.

"Yeah, well, whatever," I say absently as I pick at my thumbnail. "Bus, I just thought of this, but are your parents okay with you possibly flat sharing with me? Because if they're not, I need to start planning my will, don't I?"

Rose breaks out into a serious of rather loud giggles. I give her a highly annoyed look. "_Rose_, stop it. My death is not at all funny."

Albus gives a slight snicker, drawing my attention back to him. He throws his hands up in a defenseless way. "I'm an adult. They honestly don't care who I hang out with."

I raise an eyebrow to show my displeasure. "Still, damn, that's not reassuring." Sighing, I rub the back of my neck.

Rose opens her mouth, probably to tell me to suck it up or something, just as Albus clears his throat. "Can we get a move on? People are kinda staring at us." When he mentions it, I spot a group of blokes eying us as they walk by.

I heave another sigh. There's something about Rose and Albus that causes me to sigh a lot, I've been noticing. "No, Bus. They're not staring at us. They're staring at _me_. They're thinking about my wonderful bum and how hot I am."

Albus gives me that look he gave me earlier, the one that says he doesn't understand why I'm so brilliant but he knows I am. I'm really beginning to like him.

I send him a grin before making a "come on" motion with my hand. "Come along, Ponds."

Albus sends me a blank look and Rose giggles. "Ponds?" he repeats, frowning.

I sigh. Really? "Doctor Who." I barely keep the duh from my voice. Barely.

"Oh, that's the TV show, right?"

"Yes," I say, rolling my eyes. "Best show ever."

"Hm," he says, looking thoughtful. "I've heard lots of good things about it. Maybe we can get together this weekend and watch some." He suddenly reddens. "If you don't mind, of course."

I grin. The red look is oddly endearing on him. I reach over to tussle his hair. His hair really is soft.

I should have said something witty, maybe a little sexual, but instead this is what I say,"Of course I don't mind. Should be fun."

As soon as the words come out of my mouth, I'm horrified. Godric. I'm totally going soft. What is this kid doing to me? And how?

I see Rose give me a strange glance but I ignore it. Rose is always giving me strange glances for some reason.

Giving me a smile in return, Albus nods at his flat. "You ready?"

I sniffle. "I was born ready."

Rose sighs. "And here's the beginning of his cliché and movie one liners."

"Ignore her," I say to Albus, waving a hand vaguely Rose's direction. "She's just jealous because my one liners are cooler than hers."

Rolling her eyes, Rose starts walking. Albus and I follow.

"I'm gonna have to share some tips with you, Albus," she says. "If this flat sharing thing works out, you'll need some help in keeping your sanity."

"Ignore her," I repeat. "I don't know what she's talking about."

Albus raises his eyebrows as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. He doesn't say anything, just letting his lips tilt slightly upwards instead.

Not a moment later, I realize we're standing in front of steps that lead up to the flat's front door. I study it for a moment, read the rusted 213B and promptly decide that the door could easily be kicked down and that it should be replaced.

"This door should be replaced," I announce with a frown. "I can't be sure unless I actually test it but I think it's probably really easy to kick in."

"Um, what?" Albus asks, mirroring my frown.

"This is an old door," I explain. "Between twenty and thirty years old, probably. It was obviously in poor condition when it was put up and it's even worse now." I rub my chin, still staring thoughtfully before looking at Albus. "To be honest, I'm surprised it's still standing, mate."

Albus blinks, shots me a puzzled look. "How do you know all that?"

I shrug, look back at the door. "Elementary, my dear Watson." Actually, I did a stint as a door maker a couple of years back.

_Among other things_, I add as an afterthought.

Nodding, Albus pulls a set of keys out and starts up the stairs. "Okay, yeah, I trust you. I'll talk to the landlady about it."

I smirk. "Excellent. You should feel safer already."

Albus finishes unlocking the door and pushes it open before stepping aside. Motioning to Rose and I, he says, "After you two."

I quickly go up the steps, trying to keep how I excited I am off my face. Don't want to appear like I'm too eager or anything, of course.

I offer Albus a flash of teeth before stepping through the door. I find myself in a hallway. There are a couple doors on each side of me. So far, so good.

"The first one on your left." Albus appears out of seemingly nowhere and it takes everything I have not to jump. Good thing I left my blades.

And really, that story is for a later date.

"I really need to talk to you about that," I grumble as I open the said door. I step inside and find myself in a hallway. I am instantly greeted with the smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies. My mouth waters and my stomach gives a slight grumble. I realize I haven't eaten since about eight last night.

I take a glance around. To the left of me is a kitchen which I know I will have to explore more throughly later. On the table is the plate of cookies. I can barely take my eyes off them.

To the right is a frankly way to clean-looking living room. Neat freak, I decide. Rose is one too so I know the signs of this.

Hm.

I go over to the cookies and grab a couple before cramming them in my mouth.

Turning to Albus who is standing by the doorway, I say, "I'll take it."

Or I think I said that. Judging from the look Albus gives me, it might have come out like, "I's ehdkjs ifd."

"He said he'll take it," Rose says, rolling her eyes. "And manners anyone?"

I shrug, grab another cookie as I swallow. "What about them?"

Rose just rolls her eyes again.

I swear they're going to fall out of her head.

As I consider telling her this, Albus says, " Over there is the loo and down the hall is your bedroom. I have the one upstairs."

I grin. This is the best news. I hate heights a lot. "Fine with me, mate." Then as an afterthought, I add, "Was this originally a house?" As soon as I said it, I realize I've wondered this for a while.

Albus nods. "Mrs. Logan's late husband was very, very rich. When he died, he left everything to her. So she bought the house next door and combined it with this and well, here we all."

"Nice," I say, picking at my thumbnail as I give the rooms a once over again. "But seriously I like this place."

Albus grins. "So it's a go?"

"Of course," I say, taking a bite of my cookie. It's a really good cookie. "Where can I sign?"

Albus goes over to the kitchen table and picks up a couple papers and pen before handing them to me. "Just in case," he says.

Putting the rest of the cookie in my mouth, I scan over the papers. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

I flip to the next page. Blah, blah, blah. Finding the line I need to write on, I scribble my name before handing it back to Albus.

"Did you read any of that?" he asks, rising his eyebrows as he glances at the papers.

"Yeah," I say, grabbing another two cookies. They're quite addicting. "I speed read. And my aunt's a lawyer. She'll bail me out of any trouble."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Rose mumbles.

I wave my hand at her. "Actually, yes. Aunt Daphne is amazing like that."

Albus smiles, looks up from the papers. "Well, then. Welcome to the flat."

I grin back at him as I take a bite of my latest cookie. "I think I'm going to enjoy living here."


End file.
